Ajudinha, pedido e quem sabe
by biakozlakowski
Summary: Sexta feira, após o último período de aulas, James dá uma ajudinha a Lily com seus livros, o que acaba resultando em um pouco mais do que ajuda. *pensando em escrever continuação*


Era sexta-feira e a última aula, dupla de História da Magia com a Corvinal, havia se finalizado.

Todos os alunos guardavam seus materiais, todos com um imenso sono, como normalmente são os finais de aulas de História.

James Potter, hoje abandonado pelos amigos Remo, que havia saído de Hogwarts para visitar um parente doente; Sirius, que estava na ala hospitalar já havia uma semana, passando mal após comer algo a que ninguém tinha conhecimento, quando perdeu uma aposta; e também a Pedro, que hoje havia perdido a hora de manhã e agora se encontrava em seu dormitório, fingindo estar doente para não pegar uma detenção.

James terminara de guardar seu material quando, para sua imensa surpresa, Alice Andrew, companheira de dormitório e melhor amiga de Lily, tocou-lhe o ombro.

O menino levou um susto, porém deu um sorriso de leve quando viu quem era.

- Ah, olá, Alice.

- James. Tudo bem? - Ela disse, com uma cara de quem estava com pressa. E então continuou, sem dar o mínimo tempo para o rapaz responder a pergunta. - Sirius ainda está no hospital?

James confirmou com a cabeça.

- Acha que ele sai de lá antes do passeio à Hogsmeade no domingo? É dia dos namorados e, bem, achei que ele me acompanharia.

James hesitou por um instante, mas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Sim. Provavelmente a enfermeira está cuidando bem dele, e quem sabe, ele receba alta amanhã.

A menina sorriu alegremente, então virou-se e gritou.

- Lily, estou subindo para a sala comunal, você vem junto?

Lily que, aparentemente, estava com problemas para enfiar seus livros dentro de dua mochila, olhou para Alice durante alguns segundo e então, sem fôlego, respondeu.

- Pode ir na frente, Alice. Te vejo no jantar.

Alice saiu e Lily voltou sua atenção à sua mochila. Ainda não tinha achado uma maneira de fazer tudo caber ali dentro.

James então aproximou-se dela. Pegou alguns dos livros que se encontravam em cima da mesa da garota e acomodou-os, silenciosamente, em seus braços.

A garota olhou-o com uma expressão de interrogação. Ele então sorriu e disse.

- Quer ajuda?

A garota não sabia o que fazer. Hesitou e então, com um sussurro, respondeu.

- Obrigada.

Fechou sua mochila, que agora não tinha dificuldades em ser fechada, e colocou-a no ombro. Pegou o restante de suas coisas e se dirigiu a porta. James a seguiu.

- Então, Lilian Evans. - O garoto deu uma risadinha, como se estivesse tentando ser simpático. - Estudando muito como sempre, não é?

A menina virou os olhos.

- Sim. Uma coisa que, por acaso Potter, você deveria fazer mais.

- Faço o que posso, Lily. É sério. - Acrescentou quando viu a expressão da menina.

Andavam pelos corredores, já desertos, de Hogwarts rumo à Sala Comunal da Grifinória. "Todos os outros alunos já devem estar jantando", Lily pensou. "Será que notarão nossa falta?"

Subiram silenciosamente até a Sala Comunal. Quando lá chegaram, Lily pediu a James que lhe entregasse seus livros.

- Não posso te ajudar um pouco mais e deixá-los no seu dormitório, Evans? - O garoto perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

- Óbvio que não, Potter! Você sabe que é proibido aos rapazes subirem ao dormitório feminino.

- Pouco me interessa, Lilian. Você sabe que eu nunca fui muito bom em seguir regras. - Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. - E, como você é monitora, suponho que não seja tão errado se me acompanhar...

A menina estava sem fôlego. Os lábios de James estavam cada vez mais próximos dos seus, e ela só consiga olhar dentro de seus olhos, sem saber o que fazer.

Quando finalmente os lábios dele roçaram nos dela, pareceu que a garota saíra de um transe. Deixou cair a mochila e, imediatamente, abaixou para recolhe-la.

Quando se levantou, James segurou-a pelos braços, já que o garoto havia deixado os livros em uma poltrona e estava agora com as mãos livres. Forçou Lily a olhar-lo nos olhos, e ela percebeu que seus olhos brilhavam. Ele aproximou, novamente, seus lábios dos dela e, dessa vez, Lily não o impediu. Deixou que seus lábios se tocassem.

Ficaram alguns segundos apenas beijando-se, mas pareceram muitos minutos. Os lábios de James eram quentes e davam à Lilian a sensação de proteção; davam-lhe carinho.

Ele separou seus lábios dos dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Então, agora posso subir e levar os livros no seu dormitório?

Lily apenas sorriu. Pegou a mochila e andou até o pé da escada que levava ao dormitório feminino. Olhou para James e chamou-o com um dedo, fazendo sinal para que ele a seguisse.

Ele recolheu os livros e seguiu a garota, hesitante em pisar no primeiro degrau da escada. Quando o fez e percebeu que poderia subir, correu atrás dela até a antepenúltima porta à direita no corredor. Ela abriu a porta e deixou-a aberta para que James pudesse entrar.

Assim ele o fez. Entrou, e logo perguntou a Lilian.

- Então, onde deixo os livros?

A menina sinalizou para que os deixasse em cima de sua cama.

Ela tirou a capa do uniforme, enquanto James olhava todos os detalhes do dormitório. Então Lily pegou em sua mão e o arrastou para fora, descendo novamente à sala comunal antes que James pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta.

Ele a segurou pela cintura quando chegaram à sala. Ela o olhou nos olhos e ele a beijou novamente, dessa vez mais intensamente e menos preocupado com sua reação. Lilian retribuiu o beijo.

Alguns minutos depois, Lilian afastou-se e disse, em uma voz baixa.

- Acho melhor descermos para o Salão Principal. Podem ter-se dado conta da nossa falta.

James assentiu com a cabeça. Soltou-a e Lilian foi seguindo seu caminho até a porta. James ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar.

Antes que a menina pudesse atravessar a porte, James a chamou.

- Ei, Lily.

Ela virou-se e olhou para o rapaz.

- Sim, James? Você não vem.

- Já estou indo. - Ele foi, devagar, se aproximando da menina. - Eu só pensei que... talvez você quisesse ir comigo à Hogsmeade no domingo? Sabe, para... o Dia dos Namorados. - James corou ao dizer as últimas palavras.

Lily o olhou com uma cara de desconfiança, como se ele estivesse tentando pregar nela uma peça. Então respondeu.

- Vou pensar no seu caso, James Potter. Te manterei informado sobre isso.

Ele sorriu. Pegou na mão dela e guio-lhe até o Salão Principal, onde chegaram, atraindo a atenção de todos, que olhavam e cochichavam sobre eles.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí galeraaaaaa! Fiquei um tempinho (muito tempinho, na verdade rs) sem escrever fics... Mas agora acho que minha inspiração voltou. Como não consegui terminar o novo capítulo da minha fic de Percy Jackson, resolvi escrever uma J/L nova. O que acharam? Estou pensando em uma continuação, que tal? Algo mais picante, rs? Mandem reviews dando ideia!

Ah, obrigada por lerem! E, claro, obrigada a quem mandar reviews e não liguem para os erros de pontuação etc, sou humana e erro também, rs. Beijinhos!


End file.
